rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Change For the Better
EXP Awarded Roleplay Gwyn stepped of the ferry, feeling happy for once! Almost euphoric in fact! And for good reason! She had a job! She had a future! SHE HAD SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR! She was also smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care! She was HAPPY, goddammit! At that particular moment, she was making her way to the new address provided to her by Rubio, which was apparently an apartment of some sort. She didn't know much about the city, but hoped it wasn't a total dump. She would be satisfied if it was in decent shape, at least. Taking a moment to breathe in the warm air, Yami stretched out slightly, cranking his slender and feminine neck meanwhile. For the most part, he hadn't been doing much around Shade as of yet. The incident with a thief the previous night and the aid given again by a certain individual who shall not be named for warmth so as to survive the night easily left Yami very exhausted. For the most part all he wanted to do was bathe in the sun! So he did nearby the shore of the lake. Although he knew he had to be at Shade a while ago to get hired as faculty, he simply didn't have much strength and allowed himself to fully rest in the sun, his fair skin no where near burning or tanning due to some traits. Despite the incident he got out of the previous night, he couldn't help but give a little show but having his shirt off, showing off very beautiful scales decorating his sides. Yami sighed contently. As she took a short walk around the waterfront, Gwyn's euphoria wore off, and she slowly began to realize that she had no idea where the apartment was; all she had was the name of the building. "Might've been a good idea to ask for directions," she said to herself. With no other plan in mind, Gwyn decided to ask someone for help. She found herself nest to the lakeshore and looked over everyone there. Her gaze eventually settled on a sunbather sitting on the sand. *Well hello cutie,* she thought. Based on the scales, she figured she'd found herself a reptile faunus of some sort, and not a bad looking one either. A bit thin for her tastes, but it would serve her well enough for this task. Gwyn slowly approached the sunbathing snake, careful not to step on any other beachgoers, and stood over them. "Excuse me," she said, trying to sound polite. "But could you help me with something?" Noticing the person approach him but still having his eyes closed, Yami gracefully turned himself over to show off his ass instead, knowing full well that the view was cute. His eyes fluttered open slightly as he looked to the very attractive woman in front of him. One of his descent no less and yawned lightly, noticing his aura had instantly calibrated to her, "I don't mind, I think I needed to put myself to use eventually," he said in a light and almost feminine tone. Flipping his bushy ponytail to the side, he glanced up at her with soft but alluring bright yellow eyes that invited a more gentle feeling. *Well helloooooo there,* Gwyn thought, becoming aroused as the reptile turned over. If she'd thought they were cute before, the view now available changed it to something a little...more. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to redirect her focus to the task at hand. Time enough to bed this magnificent specimen later (and oh, how magnificent it would be...she could sense the lust directed at her, and it was DELICIOUS). For now, she needed to find her apartment. "I was wondering if you could direct me to this building?" she asked in a more...suggestive, tone, as she showed the figure the paper Rubio had given her. At the top, in big bold letters, were the words 'LAKEFRONT APARTMENTS.' "Perhaps you could even...accompany me..." Gwyn said, her eyes glimmering with what could be taken as arousal. In reality, however, it was hunger. It had been a while since she'd gotten true nourishment. Human food could sustain her for a while, but it was nothing compared to the pure lust that came from being with someone. Though...this reptile felt...different, somehow. Almost familiar in a way... Yawning again and smoothly lifting himself up to show his body in a different angle a she sat up and stretched a little, he gave a little cute wink over to the person who seemed to be DROOLING for him and smiled. His tones were usual light, his energy, they matched the person accompanying him almost always. Such was a way for a demon of high aura calibration. Leaning over to the paper that was shown to him, he smiled, "Ah! Well I think I saw those apartments on the way here. Lucky for you I have some sense of navigation! I wouldn't mind showing you myself, a little directly..." he let the end note trail out to match her suggestive tones. Internally he readied his semblance as his eyes flickered red for a brief moment. Recently he has been getting more physical contact than he could honestly deal with. What with Cerise and Nameless all over him, he hasn't been given his comfortable amount of physical space and despite them being both Japanese, he knew he wouldn't receive an appropriate amount of distance from this woman either. Yami knew he really put himself in these situations with the way he was... which was alright considering his semblance however. Only minorly satisfying for someone of no sexual orientation. Gwyn gave a small, suggestive chuckle. So this reptile knew their way around it seemed, and in more ways than one... Oh, this day just got better and better! Gwyn discreetly pinched herself- nope, not dreaming! It was almost too good to be true! First she'd gotten a job, and now she'd get to feed?! Someone up there (or down there, as the case may have been) must like her! "I would greatly appreciate that," she said, her voice low and husky. "I'd be more than willing to make it worth your while." Provided her new digs had a bed, of course...well, maybe even if there wasn't one. Now that her hunger had been awakened, she realized just how strong it was; she was famished! She needed to feed, and soon, or else her cover might be blown! Chuckling lightly at how obvious this person was, Yami let a mischievous grin on his face. He wasn't above playing around and it was soo much funner to play with something by dangling such a beautiful prize in front of them only to brutally take it away. Honestly, the day couldn't get much better. First, he'd been guaranteed a job in a new type of a lifestyle where he could do what he loved and make a career out of it. THEN, he gets opportunity to play his games in real life a little more so. Almost too good to be true, his eyes flickered red more showing his interest in the game. There wasn't much escaping that dammed physical contact though... he would have to work around it to keep his prize. Offering an arm as he planned on leading the other to her home, he was somewhat reassured that this person was of his descent. It felt good to be around people like that. Reminded him of something that was now considered familial to him and the heights of the two were similar and therefore aesthetically pleasing. Beauty was never too much of a concern for him though, "I may have no choice but to agree with you," he smiled brightly as he took her a short walk over to her apartment complex and looked up, "Cute," he said lightly even though it looked above average in luxury, it did not compare to his mansion in upper class Vale. Apartments were always a cute concept to him though, as tiny things tended to be for him. A small grin was on Gwyn's face as they entered the apartment building's lobby. *Not too shabby,* she thought to herself. While it may not have been the most luxurious, it was certainly nothing to scoff at; if this was a sign about the apartments themselves Gwyn would have no problems with her new living space at all. "Let me just get the key," she said to her companion as she broke away from him. "I'll just be a moment." She made her way over to the front desk and got the key, taking a brief moment to tease the clerk as she did so. *Fifteenth floor...not bad,* she thought. The building was about average height for a city of this scale at twenty stories, and to have an apartment that was higher up was something of a mark of status; higher floors were usually reserved for more affluent tenants. Gwyn made her way back to her attractive accomplice and took his arm once again. "Thank you for showing me here," she said. "Perhaps you could show me to my apartment as well," she suggested in a lower, more hushed tone. Taking his time to admire some of the little features of the lobby, Yami was enraptured by cuteness of the little displays near the front. He hadn't much opportunity to admire much away from his mansion being mostly a shut in and he really fond so many things just so cute!! A little distracted, he lightly jumped at being touched again, taken slightly by surprise and definitely not appreciating the sudden hold even if it made sense. Ah... right... he was here with her. Internally, sighing, Yami this time flickered his eyes red on his own again so that he could start activating his semblance, allowing it to settle in while he thought of his way out of this and soon. Letting his frown disappear, however, he smiled brightly again then eyed her seductively, "Well, I've already put some time into this, I'd like to see what it's in it for me now," he said, replicating her hushed and lower tone. "Right this way then," Gwyn responded, her smile growing in anticipation. The meat before her only brought her hunger to the surface. She was starving, and this would be an excellent meal! Leading the man by the arm, she made her way to the elevator and sent them up to the fifteenth floor. It was tempting to undress right there and then...but the glass elevator made that an unwise decision. While it did allow a stunning view of the lobby, it also meant that she'd be seen by everyone below...and likely get in trouble for indecent exposure at the same time. So she would contain herself...for now... "Pet," the word game almost breathless and soft. It was dropped there for sometime and left. For him, the trip was a little more on the awkward side, knowing exactly what she wanted and thinking her desire primitive and therefore her as unintelligent. This was definitely not going to be a fun time after all with some sort of challenging adversary. Nevertheless he was trapped in this now and needed to get out as he readied his love spell semblance and glowered internally, irritated. Externally he looked over and smiled at his company, "Does that name mean anything to you?" he said softly. Of course, she must of heard of the infamous "Pet" online. The fantasy, the sexual urban legend, the internet sensation known for ruling over technique and skill. What he wanted to know... is if that name meant anything else... though he already knew the answer. He narrowed his eyes as he awaited his response with anticipation. Gwyn's smile widened at the revelation. She'd thought she'd felt something familiar. *So THAT explains it,* she thought. *Even better!* She let out a small chuckle. "I've read legends, yes," she said. "I'm afraid I don't have much experience, however. And I'm not entirely sure how much of what I've read is accurate. But I know that I need this to survive. So I feel I must thank you for obliging me." Deep down, she was incredibly surprised to find another of her kind as she had, but the hunger was still overpowering all other thoughts. She needed to feed. Things were starting to become fuzzy. If she didn't do the deed soon...things would get very bad. Mimicking her soft chuckle perfectly, Yami let a peak of a mischievous smile be seen. It always pleased him to know he was known... as small as it seemed. The internet would always be his home. "Sure, I admit some things are exaggerated by playing the web telephone game, but I think it has to stem from sort of truth, don't you think?" he smiled, "I'm... I mean Pet is important to a lot of people, wouldn't you say?" He smiled a little fuller and pulled her in. His soft lips touched hers in a light way, a feeling of intimacy rather than lust felt which showed that his intentions were never to have been a sexual object but rather of a different sort... He kissed her gently to show it further but remained submissive in case she wanted to dominate him. After all, Pet was always obedient, demon or not. Gwyn was confused by this, but decided to let it slide. Web telephone? What did that mean? She hadn't seen any mention of the demon Pet online. But time enough to worry about that later. His gentle kisses were welcome, and did offer her a small amount of sustenance which she readily took, but it was nowhere near enough. She needed more, and soon. "I appreciate the thought, but if we don't get serious soon, I can't be held responsible for what could happen to you," she said, the barest hints of warning and worry creeping into her voice. Allowing Gwyn to get a little greedy with his kisses, Yami let a wave of her energy sweep into him, setting himself more to Gwyn's aura. It definitely intoxicated him, for reasons he didn't truly understand as such a small demon, not even recognizing that this was a legitimate demon too. Either way, he felt rather obliged to obey her wishes. "You are allowed to do anything you desire to me, and you can have me do anything you desire to you. As long as it's an order..." he said huskily, his eyes fully red and still swooney over the kiss and aura calibration, definitely showing that he'd be a cute catch. Taking more action to satisfy his superior, Yami moved up towards Gwyn and pressed his body flush up against hers against the wall as he leaned in to her neck, hardly touching it but breathing lightly. Meanwhile, he reached down and stroked the side of her thigh as he breathed a little deeper. As if on queque, the elevator dinged a response, showing that they were on the right floor and this time due to being on Gwyn's aura, Yami fully leaned in to put his hand down her pocket and take the piece of paper that had her living arrangement information before giving a glance and immediately grabbing her arm to take her to the door. "Key," he said, reaching there. With a swift, fluid movement, Gwyn unlocked the door and led her companion in. She didn't bother stopping in the living room, simply setting the key down on a table in the entryway and continuing straight through to what she assumed was the master bedroom. Upon entering, she was quite pleased to find it dominated by a rather luxurious king-sized bed adorned with what she assumed were rather high-quality linens. "Oh, this will be perfect," she said with a smile as she began to strip down. She turned to her companion, who she assumed to be quite young deep down, and said, "Come on then, let me see what I'll be working with." She was hoping that, despite the Pet's androgynous outward appearance, things were a bit more manly down south. With the instant energy fading to be replaced by fear as he was confronted with the reality that he wouldn't be able to easily escape this, Yami glanced over to Gwyn in a less than sexy way and sort of croaked/squeaked out a response, "A-ah... yes, w-what you'll be working with.. may not be much... but you know that technique surpasses that?" he tried to get the mood back up, desperately trying to bring something to mind to escape this entire scene but coming up with nothing under the stress. Gwyn let out a little chuckle. "You really are oblivious, aren't you, Pet?" she asked rhetorically. "Or maybe it's just your youth. I suppose hunger has made me forget that. But I digress. Don't be afraid. I just need to feed. I don't care if you don't have anything impressive so long as it's there. After all, it's the best way for a Succubus to feed...and I'm starving. Now, strip down so I can feast." Great.... another blunder of a day... having retreated home after getting scolded, no, outright INSULTED by Rubio, Mauve was getting ready to just pop in those pills and call it a night hoping not to actually take the RIGHT AMOUNT THIS TIME. But then... at the corner of her eye she noticed Gwyn..? Ah, yes! It WAS her!!!! Remembering that Rubio had given the new employees nearby residency, Mauve quickly followed behind, taking the next elevator up eager to make it up to the smaller woman with her energetic presence!!!! After a long ride up, she finally made it to what was supposed to be Gwyn's room and in an attempt to open the door, BUSTED it through and looked shocked. Not because of the door, actually THAT happened often. but... was Gwyn.... with a student...? Mauve blinked twice as she intruded on the scene, "Ahahahahahaa.... my bad...." she laughed nervously and gruffly, sounding awkward. A.... Succubus...? It seemed that finally the dots were connecting, and do to the weight of the command, he had already started taking off his shirt before a sudden BURST of the door (literally) interrupted him and his non existent thoughts. "....." his face was semi scrunched up and partially in surprise as he without a word grabbed his shirt and slithered past the monstrous woman of metal armor, no longer wanting to unpause his thoughts and just needing OUT. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1